Track lighting is used in various residential and commercial lighting applications, and provides adaptability to different lighting needs. In a typical track lighting installation, a channel or track is mounted on a ceiling. The track is generally “C” shaped, and contains a pair of electrical conductors disposed lengthwise inside and along the length of the track. Luminaires can be connected at nearly any position along the length of the track, drawing their power from the conductors in the track. The conductors within the track need only be connected to a source of power at one location along the track, for example at one end.
Typically, an adapter is used to make the connection between the luminaire and the track. Each luminaire is attached to an adapter, which in turn is mounted to the track. The adapter has features for being captured within the C-shaped track and features to which the luminaire can be attached, to provide mechanical support to the luminaire. The adapter also includes contacts for making an electrical connection between the luminaire and the conductors within the track. In this way, a wide variety of luminaires may be used with only one style or a small number of styles of adapters.
To install the adapter to the track, typically the adapter is oriented so that part of it can be inserted within the open side of the C-shaped track, and then the adapter is turned—typically 90 degrees—about a vertical axis, so that part of the adapter is captured within the track and the contacts engage the conductors within the track.
In some installations, for example when a large luminaire is being installed near a wall or other obstruction or when large luminaires are being installed near each other, the 90-degree rotation may make installation difficult because the luminaires may interfere with the obstruction or each other during the installation process.